Longing
by The Wyvern
Summary: A visit in the ruins might spell the doom of the Amarcian prodigy and Stratha's youngest lieutenant. Obviously Hubert/Pascal pairing! Please R


The last of the creature exploded into a shower of sparks, slime and the smell of ozone, then disintegrates. With a loud clank, the butt of the shotstaff hit the marble floor, followed by the skinny knees of the Amarcian. Puffing loudly, she looked up to her right, eyes half-closed in tiredness.

"Quite a fight eh, Hu?"

Her companion pushes his glasses higher on his nose, out of breath as well, supporting part of his weight on his massive dualblade. Dust, grime and who knew what else had splattered his coat and he felt the compulsion to brush himself off. Nonetheless, for once, he lets go of the prim and proper tendencies and just sighs.

"Yes, they were particularly... numerous. We should retreat and catch our breath before venturing forth again."

"Yokay!"

Her enthusiastic response and quick recovery to her feet makes him lift the corners of his mouth despite himself. This woman is superhuman, and full of surprises. Hadn't see been panting on the ground mere moments ago?

He watches Pascal push a flap of her scarf over her shoulder and extend one of her hands to him with a broad smile.

"Cmon, let's scoot back there!"

Such a simple gesture, and yet it takes all his willpower to will his wrist toward her. Old habits died hard, and despite the lack of audience, not to mention his burning need to feel her fingers across his own, he can scarcely contain the rising heat to his cheeks. He finally clasps her hand with trembling fingers, muffling a gasp when she closes her grasp on him firmly and drags him behind her with joyful steps. Hubert's heart is pumping hard, partly from exercise and mostly because of her closeness, a vibrant echo to her loud footsteps.

Retreating back into the ruins to an empty chamber they had looted earlier, Pascal unceremoniously dumps her weapon to the floor and twirls to face him. He blinks in surprise, then blushes when her free hand tugs at his coat flaps. She is so... close, radiating warmth, her visage upturned toward his and wearing a curious musing expression that he can only recall with dread. When the Amarcian genius ponders anything, it ends up being either from the left field or so direct that...

"None of this blood is yours, isn't it? I mean, you aren't hurt or anything Hu?"

She was emphasizing her words by pressing her thumb in his palm and he couldn't concentrate.

_I wish she wasn't wearing gloves._

Where had that come from anyhow? The lieutenant shakes his head, trying to wrap his mind around her query and looked at her curiously.

"What? Hum... no, I am quite fine, thank you for your concern Pascal."

"But... are you sure?"

"Do you think I would lie to you?"

He might have snapped a little more indignantly than necessary and she looks contrite, almost... sad?

"No no no Hu, it's not that but... You know, in all our adventures, you probably never asked for help in a fight, and you never complained about injuries much, but I know that doesn't mean anything. And since coming here was my idea, well..."

_She is... concerned about me? What about her? _

"I am quite capable of handling myself and covering you while you handle your artes. As for this... unplanned resistance in our excursion of those ruins, I trust in our abilities to overcome any challenge. "

"Wow, I am so happy you changed your mind about the expedition! I mean, I remember how you were so against anything risky and whatnot when I asked you to come with me! I thought I would have to come in here alone, and that would not have been as fun!"

_But I didn't want you away from where I could protect you._

He looks sideways, abashed, and murmurs to her.

"Promise me Pascal, that you won't go visit such ruins by yourself. As long as you time your requests reasonably enough, I will try and make time to ensure you are in company when venturing for research."

Her eyes are as big as saucers, and her lips brightly rise in a Pascalesque grin of pleasure that makes his spirit soar. Impulsively, she lets go of his hand and jumps to his neck, hugging him for all she is worth. Stiff as a board, he doesn't quite know how to respond to her display, stutters and turns as red as an apple gel.

"Hu, you are the BEST!"

Her hair tickles his nose, soft white wisps caressing his lips like fey spirits. He shakily drapes his arms around her back and hugs her softly, wanting only to bury his face in her ivory mop of hair and hold her like this until the end of time.

"...to have someone to listen to me rambling about how to ka-chunk a device, make me remember to drag sufficient supplies, help me spot traps and solve puzzles and..."

She rambles on, almost bouncing with joy. Part of him is glad, and yet, he yearns to hear her say anything that is really pertaining to him as a person in her life and entourage, and not just a body capable of combat and listening capabilities. Perhaps this is all he really will ever get from her, but he cannot for the life of him stay away, drawn to her like a moth to a dancing flame. Not enough, but just so that it keeps a tiny spark of hope alive and yearning for a sign, any sign.

His arms fall to his sides slowly as Pascal disengages herself with a smile, raises a hand and does an enthusiastic pose.

"Alright, let's press forward, that next doorway was covered with marking and I'm sure we'll find something interesting behind! C'mon Hu!"

She grabs her staff and zips off happily, while he watches her. A whirlwind of color and life, too wild for this world, filling his every though with dreams and painful longing.


End file.
